


Lighting The Torch.

by Icarius51



Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Crime, Gen, Madness, Teenagers, death and violent acts, teenage Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarius51/pseuds/Icarius51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman torchwick at age 19.<br/>Homeless.<br/>Vicious.<br/>A thief.</p><p>How did he become a criminal mastermind?</p><p>Well. It started with a murder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighting The Torch.

Roman liked the rain, the feeling of its gentle patter across his face relaxing him, small rivers forming on his bare skin while his cloths slowly darkened with the moisture, the puddle that was forming around his bare feet was slowly turning pink, blood dripping from his hands and mixing with the fresh rain water. His red hair, unruly and shaggy looking was plastered to his head. He looked younger then he was, as if he should be in high school, not university. Even though it had been a long time since he stopped attending school at all.

Looking down at the knife, red with blood from the man who lay against the building across the alley from him, Roman sat down and began to silently chuckle, his shoulders moving up and down with the shake of his madness, before it burst out, loud and dark in the small alley, the rain seeming to come down heavier.

It was a while before he stood, bloodstained white hoodie turning a mottled pink, black jeans uncomfortably heavy with water against his skin. The rain slowed and began to stop as he unzipped and yanked the jacket off, throwing it across the alley into the dumpster, revealing a white short sleeved t-shirt, which clung to his thin and under fed frame. Carefully, he slid the knife into his belt for safe keeping, before walking to the dead body, now stiff from the cold, couching down to search him.

"Let's see who you are, what do you think? Oh wait never mind. Here we go."

Roman pulled out the wallet the man had in his suit jacket, while ignoring the gaping hole in his neck, and the slash across the corpses chest. flipping it open to read the name.

"Johnny docent is it. Nice name. I'll call you John doe for short." Roman chuckled at his own joke, before pulling out the cash from the wallet. "*whistle* nice money John, there's gotta be 40...50....5,300 lien here. Nice haul for a dead man. I think I'll take care of it for ya." He pocketed the money and flipped through the cards in the wallet, finding a credit card, several gift cards for local shops, (which he pocketed of course) and a poker chip, decorated with the name of where to cash it.

"Hmm.... Greek hall, gambling and casino. Looks interesting. And look, it seems like you work there. Aww, your boss wouldn't happen to be there, would he John?" 

Finished, Roman tossed the last of the wallet into the dumpster, and rummaged the body again, finding a pack of cheap smokes and a nice silver lighter.

Standing he pulled a cigarette and lit it, drawing deeply on the acrid smoke and then coughing as it hit his lungs. Trying again, he managed to hold the smoke breathing it slowly. Sliding the pack into his pocket with the lighter, Roman walked out of the alley. Arms still stained red as he headed for his bolt hole, an old warehouse on the north side of town, smoking the cigarette as he went.

It wasn't until he got inside the loft he had made his home in that his body began to shiver, the madness that had taken him and supported him while he was in the alley collapsing as the realization that he had just murdered someone in cold blood hit him. Stumbling he darted to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet as his body shook. Finally empty and done gagging he walked slowly towards the couch, pulling off the wet clothes till he was naked, pulling on a pair of clean underwear. Finally he lay down and fell asleep, falling into dreams of blood and death.

As he lay there, mind consumed with dark thoughts and bloody memories, a smile began to appear on his lips.

\---------

"Boss.... Johnny is dead. He got knifed by the kid you sent him to take care of."

There was a moment of silence as the boss thought it over.

"Send a crew to flush him out, then bring him to me. It's time we make our point to this punk that we're the only crime in Vale."


End file.
